


Undermotion (Pacifist)

by orphan_account



Series: Undermotion [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A new Undertale AU, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Things are a tad different, Undermotion, pacifist run, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is an AU that deals with emotions of both the monsters of the Underground and Frisk (hence the name Undermotion).</p><p>Please give this a shot, its not bad! I swear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undermotion (Pacifist)

**Author's Note:**

> *wet fart noise* 
> 
> 'kay. let us du tis.

Every story has a beginning, some even have the same.

_The year is 201X..._

And I could go on to tell you the rest of the introduction of this story, but for some funny reason I believe that you _already know it._

Funny isn't it?

So why don't we turn a few pages and start from were every author changes the story.

 

 

Alone on a bed of golden flowers laid a small child. Blinking their eyes wearily, they slowly got up. Dusting their striped sweater off they started to walk straight down an empty hall, soon turning left once the hall way ended, passing underneath a small broken archway. 

In the center of the room was a small lump of earth, and that lump stood a small gray flower.

"Hello again... _Frisk_ ," the flower turned it's head around, a smile plastered on its face made the flower look happy; its hollowed eyes that showed a gate way into the creatures core told a different story.

"Flowey," Frisk smiled, trying to repress their shiver as they met the flower eye to eye.

"Well," Flowey shrugged, "Who am I to judge. Now why don't we start?" straitening its stem the flower opened its mouth and spoke with the voice of a child, "Howdy there stranger! My name is Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

Doing nothing, Frisk smiled and let her soul leave her, allowing the battle to start.

"Whoa, what a pretty thing we have here," the sung, its dead eyes not leaving the soul for a second. "Compassion and love, a dangerous combination in humans, when of course used the wrong way. Would be a shame for a soul like yours to, hmmmm, some how... _vanish?_ " Flowey laughed off the comment and continued. "Now why don't I help you by giving you some _LOVE_ in the form of good old _Friendliness Bullets._ "

Laughing, Flowey surrounded Frisk and the soul with white pellets. Not even blinking an eye, they walked into the pellets only for them to disappear last second as a fire ball came out of no were, hitting the flower out of the room.

"What a tearable creature! Tormenting a small child like that. Come my child take my hand, least the creature show his face again." Looking up at the familiar face of their goat mom, Frisk took her hand and started walking down an old path, hoping that this time they reach a new ending.


End file.
